


Consummation

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Scar Worship, Tender Sex, Wedding Night, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is his wedding night, and Dimitri is at a loss.





	Consummation

Dimitri was at a loss, when he shouldn’t have been. 

By all accounts, it should be the best day of his life. It was, after all, the day of his coronation as well as his wedding. The day where his subjects could finally call him their king, and his beloved, her husband. 

And he _ was _ happy. Because despite all the nightmares and anxieties that haunted him for countless moons, when he lifted that lace veil to reveal his beloved’s shining eyes and breathtaking smile, he knew. All had been worth that moment. No spectres of the past could take that away from him, ever. 

But what he was at a loss to was not an emotional matter. Rather, a physical one. 

Consummation. Or, well. Sex. 

A concept that had always been at the back of his mind–he’d known the day would come. He was a prince. It was a duty that he would carry out, and one that never particularly troubled him. 

But it was with her. Byleth, his beloved.

He’d pined for her, yes. Countless nights he whisked away visions of her, wanton and heady for him like a succubus. It was only recently that he allowed himself to touch himself to the thought of her, after she confirmed her mutual affection. 

But he was also afraid. 

She was so small in his arms. Would he break her? Hurt her? He had dreams. Dangerous ones. Ones of violence and unspeakable things. He _ knew _ it was a foolish thought. He spoke of Byleth, daughter of the Blade Breaker, renowned mercenary and hero of Fodlan. 

He wished nothing but the best for her. But with his brute strength and his lack of experience, he could not help but be anxious. Dimitri pondered whether he should’ve allowed Sylvain to continue, despite the obnoxious wink and smirk. But upon second thought, no. He made a prudent decision. Advice from Sylvain of a romantic nature tended to bear disastrous results. Though, it was usually disastrous without it such advice anyway. Oh, he should’ve listened after all––

“Your Majesty.” 

At the sudden interruption, Dimitri startled, and his hand reached for his non-existent lance. Dimitri shook his head and sighed.

He recalled the voice in his auditory memory, clear yet restrained. The chamberlain. Which only meant…

“Her Grace has arrived.” 

He felt as if his stomach would jump out of his throat. 

Worry, excitement, trepidation, glee. All these emotions combined to make for an unpleasant mix of cold skin, a palpitating heartbeat and quivering hands. 

Swallowing, Dimitri attempted to give a reply with some semblance of grace. 

“You–enter.” 

He failed, of course. 

Regardless, the orders were received, and the heavy marble doors opened to reveal two maids scattering in with another figure trailing behind. Dimitri sucked in his breath as the figure drew closer. Byleth, his beloved. 

The two maids accompanying her, Byleth approached the centre of the room with delicate, calculated steps that were most unlike her. Her silk white gown, adorned with intricate embroidery depicting traditional Faerghus symbolism, dragged along the floor. Covering her shoulders was a white fur shawl, and a lace veil hid her visage. Her appearance reminded him of traditional folk tales he heard as a child, which spoke of beautiful snow fairies which bewitched men away to the lands beyond. The effect on him was similar, to say the least. 

Remaining mute, the two maids curtseyed before taking their leave, softly closing the double doors of the bedchamber. 

It was now just the two of them. 

Moments passed. Byleth remained still. A heavy silence hung in the chambers. 

_ Ah right, _ Dimitri thought, _ tradition dictates that I have to approach first... _

He approached slowly, his own robe dragging along the floor. Raising the veil, Dimitri’s breath hitched. 

The sight of her was ethereal. Her eyes sparkled, despite the darkness. Her lips enticed him, as a rich red painted it. Her skin wafted of lavender and oakmoss. 

So, so beautiful, he could hardly–

“...Dimitri?” said Byleth, her eyes blinking and head tipping to the side, veil alongside it. 

“Oh, um, my apologies. I’m afraid you caused me to be at a loss of words,” said Dimitri, a few chuckles leaving him. “...You look so breathtaking, my love.” 

In response, Byleth gave a curt nod. 

“Thank you.” 

Dimitri blinked. He reached out to entangle his fingers in hers. Her fingers were warm, as ever. 

He spoke softly. “Is something the matter? Are you nervous?” 

She shook her head. “No.” 

“Oh.” 

Dimitri blinked. He could not hide his disappointment, despite himself. For it felt like his own heart was hammering against his chest, waiting to burst out any second. He had hoped to calm it through mutual reassurance, that yes, she was nervous too. But this was Byleth, after all. Ever composed. 

His sullen demeanour obvious, it did not take long for Byleth’s calm stare to widen. She approached him with the palm of her hand, cupping his cheek. 

“Yes?” said Dimitri. 

Their eyes met. Her gaze was as clear as ever. 

“I may have said something that has cause for misunderstanding,” said Byleth. “It is true that I am not nervous, but that is not because I’m disinterested. I trust you. I know you’ll treat me well. So, that is what I meant by not nervous.” 

“Oh,” Dimitri said, before his lips twitched into a smile. His hammering heart calmed, instead swelling with affection. Trust. It felt good to hear from her lips.

The thin line of her mouth turned into a slight frown. “I’m afraid expressing myself in a clear manner still does not come naturally to me.” 

“Never apologise for that. The fault is mine for coming to conclusions, due to my own insecurities,” said Dimitri. He took her cheeks in the palms of his hands, bringing her burdened gaze to his own steady one. One need only to look into her eyes to know. 

“No, I should be more clear. For example,” Byleth shook her head, before showing him a clumsy, yet sincere smile. “I am very, very happy right now. Lightheaded from the joy, even. I’ve–I had never felt this way before I met you. Frankly, it is...unsettling.” 

Byleth’s eyes settled on her feet as she continued. Pink dusted her cheeks. 

“Additionally, you just look so handsome. I became tongue-tied.” 

At her words, Dimitri froze. He should ask her to refrain from expressing her emotions so freely. It did a number on his heart. But...no. It was simply too endearing. She must never stop. 

Dimitri chuckled, eyes crinkling and cheeks blushing. He caressed her cheeks, which were now burning red, and cradled her. 

Before his lips touched hers, he whispered, “Likewise, my love. Likewise...” 

Her face cradled in his palms, Dimitri pressed his mouth to hers, silencing Byleth’s small gasp. 

Her mouth was so warm. It was so soft. Pliant and intoxicating. But then again, all of her was that. From the curves of her breasts to the touch of her fingertips…with her, he was insatiable. 

It was terrifying. 

As his hands drifted to her hips and his lips to her neck, Dimitri felt the familiar mixture of arousal and guilt. He must rein himself in. He must. Otherwise he would break and in turn, her as well. 

Dimitri tore his lips away from her neck and his hands from her hips. His breathing was rough, and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. 

“I’m so sorry, I–I lost myself,” said Dimitri, his harsh breath fanning her lips. “When with you, I...it is so easy to…” 

Byleth shook her head. Her breathing was harsher than before, and as she looked up to meet his gaze, Dimitri could not help but notice her dilated eyes, a sign that signalled her excitement. 

“No. I liked it. In fact, I want you to continue,” said Byleth. She pressed her lips against his softly, then biting the lower lip as she drew away. “...Would you oblige me?” 

Dimitri shivered. At times, she could be so oblivious. At others, so coy. 

“You tempt me so,” Dimitri whispered, returning her bite with a suckle of her lower lip. He felt his mind haze. “To break the dam, and just let it all rush out...” 

“To bed then?” said Byleth, her eyes lidded and breath fanning his lips. 

He broke. 

Byleth gave a muted yelp as Dimitri hoisted her into his arms. He strode through his chambers, before gently lowering her to the bed, his lips following as he crept above. 

“You must tell me if you wish to stop,” he said, between kisses. “Whatever you ask of me, I will do.” 

“Anything–?” Byleth replied, her lips responding to his keenly and in haste. 

“For you–” said Dimitri, his teeth nipping her lower lip, “–anything.” 

For a time, they explored each others’ mouths. Nipping, licking, sucking, twisting. As Byleth’s hands trailed the expanse of his back, he cradled her face with soft caresses. In the heat of their passions, Dimitri’s hand reached for her collar. He froze. 

His eyes sought hers meekly. 

“May I…?” 

Byleth nodded, her eyes gaining a hazed look.

In return, Dimitri gave a weak nod for a reply, as his mouth went dry and hands trembled. 

Noticing his fingers clutched on her collar falter, Byleth led to her own fingers to intertwine his, leading them to the silk buttons of her peignoir. Together, they unbuttoned the line of her dress, until they reached her stomach. In rapt attention, Dimitri untangled their fingers, tracing down the line of her torso, until he nudged the cloth sidewards to reveal her shapely breasts and supple nipples. 

He stared. Long, and hard. 

“You’re...staring,” said Byleth, hands creeping up to cover her chest. 

From the tip of her ears, to the back of her neck and to the mounds of her heaving chest, she flushed red.

A rush of arousal and lighthearted glee hit him. 

“That I am,” said Dimitri, brushing the planes of her hands with his lips. His own hands travelled up to meet hers, nudging them away. “And you are so endlessly endearing that I fear I must continue. Come on, Professor, remove your hands.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened, alarm clear. It did not take longer than a second, however, for her to nod and slowly remove her hands to the side. Dimitri could not help a grin. She may try to appear composed, but her burning skin did not lie. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you sulk so,” said Dimitri, chuckling. His hands travelled from her sides to the underside of her breasts. She twitched as his fingers hovered above her nipples, which were pert from the attention. “It’s absolutely adorable.” 

Her breath harsh, Byleth’s hand travelled to cover her mouth. Her head lulled to the side, exposing her neck. Dimitri took the opportunity to briefly suck on the crevice, eliciting a shaky breath. 

Dimitri continued with his ministrations, grasping her breasts firmly and teasing the nipples with his thumb. Byleth gave short breaths, accompanied by small gasps. She squirmed under his scrutiny, and Dimitri felt his mouth go dry. He wished to suck on her. 

“...You seem quite transfixed,” said Byleth, her breath shaky. “Why?” 

“I admit,” Dimitri smiled, bringing his mouth to her chest. He squeezed them, before sucking her nipple. Her skin shivered against his. “I’ve fantasized about this moment for quite some time.” 

At his confession, Byleth gave a breathy laugh, a finger rising to caress his cheek. 

“Naughty boy...” 

Dimitri closed his eyes and shivered. She could be so coy. 

“Please, don’t tease me.” Dimitri whispered, pressing his face into the crevice of her neck. 

“But that is exactly what you have been–_ ahh… _” Byleth’s smile dissipated into a moan, as Dimitri worked at her neck, sucking and biting. His mouth lingered there for minutes more, indulging in the way her body twitched beneath him and the way her gasps tickled his ears.

His hips brushed against hers also, and Dimitri felt a rush of arousal cloud his mind. With judgement and anxiety muddled, he followed his base instincts to buck against her pelvis. In response to his vigour, Byleth moaned softly, her own hips reciprocating. Her hands then trailed to the expanse of his clothed back and gripped it tightly. 

“Dimitri?” 

At her call, Dimitri paused his movements, hands travelling from her breasts to cradle her face. He pressed a soft kiss against her plump lips, indulging in her small gasp. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“I wish to see you too. Could you take off your shirt?” 

Dimitri froze. 

“...I warn you. It is unseemly.” 

Byleth frowned. “You know that doesn’t bother me.” 

“That is true,” said Dimitri, nodding solemnly. “Very well.” 

Sitting upwards on the bed, Dimitri’s hands crept back to the collar of his white night shirt. He pulled off in one swift motion, tossing it to the side. 

His skin was covered in disfigurements. A burn trailing down his ribs, a gash across his chest, little nitches and notches scattered across his whole body like freckles on a redhead. He was ugly. She did not deserve to see such things. 

Byleth watched his body in silence, before reaching out to trace the large scar marking his stomach. Her eyes sought his in question. 

“...It’s from when I was first captured and placed in the dungeons,” said Dimitri, releasing a strained sigh. “To be frank, it’s a miracle I didn’t die. There was a lot of blood.” 

At his answer, Byleth’s face tightened. She did not say anything, however, letting her gaze fall to other scars.

Her eyes landed on one particular scar on his chest and she reached out to trace it. 

“And this one…? It seems quite old.”

“Oh, this?” Dimitri’s eyes softened at her selection. Of all the scars he had, it was one of the few he did not view with shame. “This one...I received from shielding Dedue, when we first met. I bear it with pride.”

“...I see,” said Byleth. Her lips twitched into a smile - the one that took his breath away every time he saw it. The one that was so quiet, yet so telling. 

Those smiles of hers were his favourite. 

Her gaze lingered on his face. Or more specifically, his eyepatch. 

“Do you want to see?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Byleth whispered back, “I do.” 

With a nod, Dimitri untied the black lace of his eyepatch, revealing the eyeless sack of skin beneath it. A jagged scar ran through his eyelid, marring the skin to a blotchy, darker shade. It was hideous and he knew it. But he also knew that she had to see it, and that...she would be most kind. 

He closed his eyes as he felt her cup his cheek. 

“...Thank you,” she whispered. Her lips dusted his saggy, mangled eyelid. 

Yes. Truly, most kind. 

Her touch lingered before her fingers and lips quietly retreated back to her side. 

“...I wager your scars tell quite the stories as well,” Dimitri said, eyes slowly opening to trail to her forearm. It had always been on his mind since the academy days, but it never seemed proper to ask. Now, however, appeared to be an opportune time. “If you would indulge me?” 

At his prompt, Byleth nodded. 

“This scar here,” said Byleth, pointing to her forearm. A long but faded scar traced the skin. “I received it in my first battle. I was caught off guard by the enemy, and they managed to splice my forearm right open. Blood, everywhere. It was quite the sight.” 

At her explicit description, Dimitri grimaced. He traced the scar with his fingers. His thumb trailed up and down with such care and delicate movements that seemed impossible for one such as him, whose brute strength broke even the sturdiest of lances. 

“I must admit, I still find it difficult to believe that you were ten years old when you began work as a mercenary. Pardon my bluntness, but what in the world was Jeralt thinking?”

“Father was always a strange one,” said Byleth, giving a small smile. Her smile faded, however, and Dimitri realised the reason. 

“I am sorry, I did not mean to…” 

“No, it’s not like that. I was just imagining what he might have thought, seeing me married...” said Byleth. She paused before giving a small smile. “Astounded, no doubt. I know I am.” 

“I, too, never thought such a day would come. I thought I had no such future promise to another...but here we are.” 

“Yes,” said Byleth. Her lips caressed his chin. “Quite so.” 

Dimitri closed his eyes and allowed her to pepper kisses across his scarred skin. She travelled across his chest, tracing the lines of scars with her nails. She dragged her nails south, hovering near his stomach and hips. He shuddered. 

“Speaking of marriage...” said Byleth, her voice gaining a heaviness to it. “We ought to cement our consummation. Let’s continue from before.” 

“...I quite agree,” said Dimitri. 

His lips chased hers, swallowing the quiet giggles that left as she let herself fall to the bed. 

They kissed for a time, allowing their flesh to mould together. With a slight push of her hand to his chest, however, Byleth signalled for Dimitri to separate from her. 

“Beloved?” Dimitri said, his eyes blinking in worry. 

She merely offered a small smile, as her fingers travelled south of her bellybutton. 

Dimitri’s eyes widened in realisation of her purpose - to strip. He gulped, eyes following her nimble fingers as she undid the lower parts of her dress. 

And then she was bare. 

At the sight, Dimitri shivered. 

Breasts heavy and supple, skin scarred yet so smooth, her hips, her legs, her core–

His voice was breathless as he spoke, “Please, let me touch you.” 

And she smiled. _ The _ smile, the one of breathtaking beauty. 

“You needn’t even ask.” 

Approval given, Dimitri pulled Byleth into his embrace. 

His lips suckled hers, his hands grasped for her breasts and his lashes fluttered across closed lids. Her tongue prodded his, her fingers tugging his locks and her breaths brushed against his own.

They were in a mesmeric trance, hands tugging, pulling, itching for touch, which were met with gasps and moans. Starting north and travelling down, Dimitri’s fingers lingered between her thighs. His glazed eyes met with hers, gulping. He wet his cracked lips. 

He hesitated. “I…” 

A warm chuckle resounded from her chest, reaching his own skin. 

“Of course.”

Face flushed, his eyes flickered south. Permission granted, he allowed himself to trace the folds with the line of his forefinger. He delighted in the way he felt her warm breath gasp. He prodded again, in a feeble attempt to construct a plan of attack for this...unknown apparatus. If that was an appropriate word. 

(He knew it wasn’t, but he was too far gone to care.) 

As Dimitri inserted a single finger, he felt his mind go blank, as all focus keened in the sensation. He had no established expectations, but it surprised him nonetheless. It was...warm. Soft but also tight, if that was possible. In all honesty, a very strange sensation. He thought that perhaps instead of his finger–

At the thought, Dimitri turned red. No. Now was not the time. To distract his straying thoughts, he refocused his gaze to Byleth, whose expression seemed alert at the intrusion. 

“How...how does it feel?” 

“Unfamiliar,” said Byleth. Her blank stare flickered before she continued, as if was pondering something. She fluttered her eyes shut and let out a controlled breath. “But...nice.”

“Oh. Good,” said Dimitri, his cheeks flushing at her response. He paused before continuing, “May I...move it, then?” 

Byleth remained silent for a few moments, before she opened her eyes and nodded. 

Taking that as her answer, Dimitri gently inserted his finger deeper, before moving it backwards and forwards. He flinched as it clenched his finger tighter. His eyes shot to Byleth as he heard a muffled yelp. 

His eyes flashing and heart twinging in guilt, Dimitri rushed to stop his movements. 

“I’m so sorry–did I hurt you?” 

“No, no. It...felt nice,” she whispered, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving. “Really...really nice.” 

“Oh. I...see,” Dimitri blinked, before biting his lower lip. “Good, then.”

Her pleasure confirmed, Dimitri continued his movements. Sliding a finger in and out, a thumb caressing the folds before nudging the nub. His breath harshened as her moans grew in intensity, the sight of her flushed below him, eyes heavy and asking for more. 

His mouth felt dry. He knew what he wanted. 

Dimitri nudged closer to Byleth, swallowing her gasps with a harsh kiss. 

“Beloved…” Dimitri breathed, eyes dilated and focused. “There is something that I would like to try. ” 

“Yes…?” Byleth muttered, her lips against his. 

“My mouth,” whispered Dimitri, “I wish to…” 

As Byleth’s eyes widened in recognition, Dimitri felt his stomach drop. He shrunk away. 

“That is, well–only if you are willing, of course.”

Byleth pressed her palm to his cheek. “Yes, I am. Go ahead.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She nodded again, eyes fluttering shut. 

Permission granted, Dimitri felt a rush of arousal run through his spine. To mouth at her core...it was something he had imagined before, countless times. It was so shameless of him and yet, he could not deny that he had been anticipating this. 

Fingers adjusted to give him leeway, Dimitri lined his mouth with her entrance. He hesitated for a moment, licking his lips, before pressing his mouth against her. 

Instantly, Byleth twitched and let out a flimsy moan. Dimitri himself grunted against her core, lapping at the folds and inserting a tentative finger. While he did not taste, he smelled the musk of her. Heady and heavy. It sent a pang of arousal to his gut. 

He teethed at her folds, before licking the centre with a long line, then lapping at the clit. His fingers squelched inside her barriers, and his tongue swept up her slickness. Dimitri felt fingers intertwine and tug his hair. He whimpered. He loved her hands on his scalp. In gratitude, Dimitri sucked her clit, tonguing it, before nudging his closed teeth against it. 

“Mm..._ ahh…!” _

Dimitri raised his head, eyes wide. 

He witnessed her eyes shut tight, mouth agape, and body tense.

Did she just...? 

He’d imagined this many times. But to hear her, see her, feel her–right in front of him, to have drawn that out of her himself, was cathartic. Exhilarating. Endlessly fascinating. 

While he was transfixed, however, Byleth seemed frozen in shock. Her eyes shot open and body tensed, as if she could not process it. 

“My love?” said Dimitri, raising a finger to caress her cheek. 

“I...I never...” Byleth whispered under her breath, gaze unclear and in thought. “My apologies. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Why are you sorry? You were so beautiful,” Dimitri breathed, his eyes fixed on her. His lips hovered over her stomach, littering kisses and praises. “So, so beautiful, you cannot even fathom…” 

His kisses continued in the silence of her afterglow, her breathing heavy on his ears and chest heaving against his. 

“...May I touch you too?” said Byleth, her heavy gaze focused on him. 

Well – not him. His...lower region. 

“I, um. Pardon?”

“I want to touch you,” Byleth said. Her eyes flickered to his pants, then to his face, then back to his groin. 

Dimitri’s eyes widened, and his mouth formed words sooner than he could think. 

“No.” 

Byleth blinked. She looked down before quickly reuniting with his gaze. 

“Why not?” 

Dimitri gave a subdued groan. “I really doubt you would find it all that enjoyable.” 

“I would.” 

He knew that look. It was the look that told him that she would be peeved for eternity’s end. 

“I see. Very well,” Dimitri huffed, his face hot. “Do...what you must.” 

“What I ‘must’?” said Byleth, her lips contorting into a frown. “I hope that it is something that you want, also. Otherwise, there’s no point.” 

“My apologies. I didn’t quite mean that. Trust me when I say that I am willing. It’s merely…incredibly embarrassing.” 

“...I, too, was embarrassed when you touched me,” muttered Byleth, her cheeks flushed. 

Dimitri paused. Then, he let out a strangled sigh. How could he refuse her? 

“Oh, fine– or rather, please.”

Her request permitted, Byleth’s lips formed into a bright smile. His ultimate weakness. She tugged his laces loose, allowing him to shrug his pants off, exposing his erection. 

She stared. Long, and hard. 

Dimitri looked away, face burning bright red. 

“_ Must _ you stare so?”

“Revenge.” 

He groaned. 

Her movements were sloppy and crude, clearly a mark of her inexperience. It was in fact a blessing in disguise, however. If it was only this, he could control himself. 

Is what he thought, but then she slid her thumb over his tip. 

His body stuttered at the action, a moan forcibly escaping his throat. 

“_ Nngh…!” _

“From the looks of it, I should do that again,” said Byleth, giving an uncharacteristically mirthful smile. 

“Professor! Please, don’t.”

“You can’t call me that,” said Byleth, grinning as she pressed her lips against his. She let her lips linger before she whispered, “Not when we’re doing such naughty things.” 

He shuddered. 

“You can be so...so…” 

“Hey, Dimitri…” said Byleth, her breath harsh by his ear. “May...I use my mouth also?”

At that, Dimitri gave a vexed groan. He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his erection. He met her blinking stare with a flushed complexion and heavy breaths. 

“Another time, please,” said Dimitri, “Were you to do such a thing now, I’m afraid I would lose the little sensibility I have remaining. Frankly, I am at my limit now.”

“Oh,” said Byleth, blinking. She paused before she continued, “I think we’re done, then.” 

“What do you–oh.” 

Byleth gave a small smile before she climbed atop Dimitri.

“...Are you ready?” said Byleth, her eyes shining, despite the darkness. 

Dimitri gulped, his mind a haze. He could not speak from the intensity of it all, and merely nodded.

With that, Byleth adjusted her position, so her heat was directly above his. Sinking down, her expression flinched, and Dimitri gasped.

It felt better than anything he ever had imagined. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing could beat this sensation. The heat, the tightness, the wetness–all of it combined to make him feel everything. His hips demanded him to buck, his mouth demanded him to groan and his length demanded for release. 

But, he was not so ignorant to believe that she felt the same. Ignorant as he was on most feminine functions, he knew that the first bedding was often difficult and even painful for most women. Blood, sweat and tears. Hardly a pleasurable experience. Thus, he grit his teeth and reined himself in. He flexed his palms and thought of unsavoury things. Like rats, weeks without showers, or…

_ “You must avenge us!” _

Not tonight. 

Dimitri turned his focus on his beloved, indulging in the sensation of her skin as he ran his hands from her hips to the sides of her thighs. 

“How...how are you feeling?” Dimitri breathed, his voice strained. 

“Uncomfortable,” she replied, slowly exhaling. Her tensed eyes opened and its intense, clear gaze met with his. “But it's manageable. In fact, I think...” 

“What are you–_ nghh…!” _

With no warning to Dimitri, Byleth sunk further, resting her body weight atop his. 

At the sudden change in position, Dimitri let out a whimper. He cringed when it reached his ears. It sounded utterly pathetic. 

Contrary to himself, however, Byleth’s eyes twinkled with a mixture of curiosity and delight. 

“I like it when you make those sounds,” said Byleth, whispering by his ear. Her mouth suckled the lobe. As she retreated, she nibbled it. “I like it a lot.”

At the coquettish actions so rarely witnessed from his beloved, Dimitri could not help but let out another pathetic moan. 

“Please...you are so torturous!” moaned Dimitri. His tone was not loud enough to call a bellow, but desperate enough to match it. “If you do not– if you continue any further…”

“But we’ve only just started, Dimitri,” said Byleth, leaning back into an upright position. She gave a few subdued giggles, seemingly pleased with the effect of her ministrations. She paused for a moment, however, her demeanour switching to severity. “And...I think I’m ready to start moving.” 

By her word, Byleth gave a tentative buck. He whimpered. 

She continued to buck in slow, shallow movements. As her tightened face loosened, however, so did her movements, as she became adjusted to his length. 

Little gasps and moans left her as she quickened and deepened her pace. Her breasts bounced along with her hips, and Dimitri’s hands grasped for it. His fingers rolled over her nipples, pressing and nudging. 

Byleth’s hands joined also, intertwining her fingers with his. Her closed eyes fluttered open, revealing a heady, lidded gaze with such wantonness that sent a strong ache of arousal to his stomach. 

“Dimitri–” Byleth whimpered, “Please, please just–”

He snapped. 

Dimitri flipped over Byleth, taking her in quick, full thrusts. 

Her heat was so warm, so slick, so overwhelming that–

A white-hot flash. The feeling of blissful release. Then, shame. 

Dimitri sunk into her, hiding his flushed complexion in the crevice of her neck. 

“I’m...sorry,” said Dimitri, groaning softly into her neck. “I...lasted much shorter than I had hoped.”

“No, it’s alright. I enjoyed it,” said Byleth, shaking her head. Her fingers caressed his hair, in reassurance. 

Dimitri flipped away on his side, facing her.

He paused at the sight of Byleth. 

A smile at the crook her lips, sweat glistening her glowing skin, her breasts heaving. 

She was so radiant. 

Dimitri’s admiration not gone unnoticed, Byleth chuckled as she opened her arms.

“Come here, you.” 

Per her request, he nuzzled closer to her, taking her in his arms. Her softness contrasted against his hardness. 

“...I like your heartbeat. It’s comforting,” Byleth whispered, her head to his chest. She covered where his heart rested with her small hand. “A shame you can’t hear mine.”

“Your hands,” said Dimitri, reaching out to grab her hand, before pressing his lips against her pulse. “...are what my heart is to you. They bring me so much comfort.”

He felt her whisper against his chest. 

“Dimitri…”

He whispered back. 

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you.”

He closed his eyes. 

“And I, you. Eternally.”

Sleep welcomed them, and for once, the sceptres of the night did not greet him. 

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE. This took me far too long - I had only intended 1000-2000 words to stretch my writing muscles but then this happened. I hope you guys enjoy it! I really appreciate comments, so if you have any comments, by all means go ahead! 
> 
> P.S I will go back and edit this at a later time. There's some mediocre writing since I had to brute force my way to complete this. 
> 
> I wonder what I should write next...hm. Felannie? Sylvgrid? Cathmir? Eek, I'm so excited!!


End file.
